Power machines, such as skid steer loaders compact tool carries, diggers or other power machines are used for a wide variety of applications including for example construction, landscaping and other applications. Typically power machines are driven or operated using various hand levers, joysticks or other controls. For example, power machines can include joysticks to drive, steer and/or operate or control different attachments or implements. Joysticks can have different control patterns for operating the machine. Standard control patterns include for example, ISO pattern or H-control pattern. Different users can prefer different operating patterns depending upon user preference or training and prefer mechanical control systems over electric control systems. The present invention addresses these and other issues and provides advantage over prior operating control systems for a power machine or vehicle.